Firsts
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: Hyde/Eric slash. All of Eric's firsts. Hyde/Eric slash. Dedicated to Debonairly.


**Disclaimer: _That '70s Show_ is an American television period sitcom that centers on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979. It debuted on the Fox television network, first airing on August 1998, running for eight consecutive seasons, and concluding with the 200th episode on May 18, 2006. Plus, if I did own T7S I would have had Hyde/Jackie together and if not them, then Eric/Jackie.**

**Setting: The fictionalized town of Point Place, Wisconsin.**

**Spoilers: None. Pre-series. Canon is disregarded in order to make this one work.**

**Summary: All of Eric's firsts. Hyde/Eric slash. Dedicated to Debonairly.**

**People/Pairing: Hyde/Eric.**

**Warning: If you don't like slash or Hyde/Eric...Please don't bother leaving a review or a flame. There's a reason why this site has a back button and character filters. :)**

**Dedicated to: Debonairly. Wishing for more Hyde/Eric and here it is. Hyde/Eric one-shot and I couldn't refuse and it helps that Hyde/Eric is my T7S slash OTP.**

* * *

The first time he was kissed he was twelve years old, he sat on Hyde's dirty and musky bed with the door shut. Edna had left her only son alone for a whole week. Eric knew Hyde wasn't going to anyone, not even his dad and mom, who looked after his best friend more than Edna ever did. He had been unsure; to do this with a boy was wrong. Not just any boy either but his best friend! Hyde!

Hyde had told him not to be a coward and that it would be fun, "Do you want girls to laugh at you because you don't know how to kiss?" Eric said no and not just because he didn't want to be humiliated but because the idea of kissing girls made his insides twists more than kissing Hyde.

At first it felt silly, the tentative brush of lips, chapped from the cold weather and windy days. He could taste the sweetness from Hyde's last chocolate candy lingering on his bottom lip and he brushed out his tongue to capture the taste, licking Hyde's mouth also in the process.

The feel of Hyde's soft tongue that met his was shocking and Eric felt his face flush red when he heard himself moan. His carefully placed hands on Hyde's forearms squeezed slightly and he could feel the grin from the other boy.

It was the best first kiss he could ever have hoped for.

* * *

The first time he felt another person's hand on his dick was when he was thirteen years old. It was harmless kissing at first; the usual nighttime game either Hyde had climbed into Eric's bed or when Eric climbed into Hyde's bed. Depending who was staying whose house that weekend and when they were alone. They had run hands over each other, but this time Hyde's hand was much more curious than usual.

Eric had leaped when he felt the caress through his pajama bottoms and he felt ashamed that Hyde had realised how aroused he got during their nighttime kissing.

"Hyde," Eric had whispered, sounding more like a unsure, shy little kid as the other boy's fingers hooked around his waistband and began pulling them off.

Hyde had smirked in that annoyingly enticing way of his and let his fingers trail lightly over Eric's butt. Eric jerked at the soft caress.

"That's my ass!" He had cried and felt slightly mortified as Hyde huffed out a laugh, his breath fanning across his heated face.

"I noticed." Oh Hyde had always been too cocky for his own good and Eric didn't know why that had made his dick twitch more.

Then his calloused hand had enclosed around the weeping appendage and Eric had whimpered pathetically, turning his head into the pillow. It was so different then feeling his own hand, which he had only discovered how to do last year so this was completely overwhelming. "Feel good?" Hyde had asked, his normally confident face aimed towards Eric twitching hips.

Eric had tried to nod but all too soon it had ended, his young body just not used to such sensations.

That night had been the first night he had touched another boy's dick too.

* * *

The first time Hyde had his dick inside someone else's mouth he had been fifteen. They had been out on a mid-night walk through the block when Ms. Montgomery had appeared.

They somehow ended up leaning against the side of her house, packed tightly together even though Hyde had plenty of room behind him to move away. Eric had been glad that he hadn't.

As the old lady had grumbled and hobbled her way past their hiding place, they had began to kiss and rub as was the norm when they found themselves alone, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

Eric's nimble hands had unbuttoned Hyde's pants and collapsed to his knees.

"_Fuck_," Hyde had grunted as Eric peered up at him through his messy mop of brown hair. The first small lick had nearly undone him and he almost found himself on the floor beside Eric, but those gentle hands appeared again and held him up by the hips.

Soft, velvety and wet warmth enveloped half of his length and his head fell back with a thud against the old lady's home. The moans that had escaped him were echoed by Eric, whose head had bobbed up and down so enthusiastically, saliva had run down his chin.

Hyde knew he wouldn't last long. Who could when they had Eric giving them this kind of pleasure? A small cry of Eric's name was the only warning he could muster before cumming thickly down the other boy's throat. He groaned when he had heard Eric swallow it all and felt the scrawny nerds throat contract to take it all.

Eric didn't let him reciprocate that night, but only because old lady Montgomery had begun to search for the ruckus that was taking place at the house.

* * *

The first time Hyde had sex he was sixteen years old. Eric's bed was comfortable, matching its owner perfectly. He had soft coverings, unlike his hard stiff blankets at Edna's place.

His hastily packed bag, filled with clothes and school books had lain at the opposite side of the room, while Hyde had lain on Eric's bed getting a 'I'm sorry your moms a fucking whore and a shitty mom' blowjob.

Eric had begun with a simple handjob but Hyde felt that wasn't enough. "Handjobs are childs play," he had muttered to Eric before moving his friends head down to his cock.

It felt better, but that night Hyde's chest had felt like a knot was tightening inside and his moans and whimpers were just not up to his usual standard.

Eric, with the same look that he saved only for Hyde behind closed door, an empty classroom, or an empty basement let Hyde fall from his mouth with a ridiculous slapping noise before crawling up to meet him. Poor Eric didn't know Hyde's precum had smeared across his cheekbone.

The kiss had been tender and soft and Hyde was glad of it. He felt safe as Hyde held him in his arms and whimpered when his fingers tweaked his nipples. But of course, Hyde was the aggressor in this arrangement.

He had whispered sweet words to Eric as he pulled off his clothing, "_So beautiful._" His hands had been steady as they skimmed his skin, "_I hate what you make me feel, Forman._"

Lips had lightly brushed lips and eyelashes fluttered and Eric had never felt anything as strange as Hyde's first finger slipping inside of him. "_I just want to kiss you all the time._"

Eric had been begging quietly by the time Hyde had finally placed his dick at his hole. It hurt. Painfully.

But then it felt good.

And then it felt better.

Then Eric had been sweating, pools forming at the base of his neck as Hyde stared down him from only a breath away. Their eyes locked, barely blinking as they choked on air, lips fluttering together with every other tender thrust.

Eric came without being touched on his dick and Hyde had filled him completely that he could feel it in his belly.

They had slept together on the bed, Eric's nose tucked into Hyde's neck.

* * *

The first time Hyde had said 'I love you' and actually meant it was when he was seventeen, cradling in Eric in his arms, as he felt a narrow chest pressing against his stocky and broader chest, feeling his heart pounding heavily from exhaustion. They had run, laughing to the water tower.

Eric had been busy nuzzling Hyde's hair, smiling against the soft strands. "I love the way you smell." He had whispered.

Hyde had felt dizzy as he let his head tip back and allowed Eric to lightly kiss the side of his neck.

"I love the way you taste," He had licked a stripe up his skin and Hyde shivered against him.

"I love the way you feel," His hands had wandered when he said it and cupped his crotch.

Hyde had groaned, bucking up slightly.

Eric's mouth moved up, pressing his lips against the shell of Hyde's ear.

"And, I love _you_."

Time had stood still.

Only his heart beating and Eric's tender hand proved that in fact it had not.

His head turned, staring into Eric's eyes, which had dared him to deny himself.

But when had he ever when it came to Eric? And when had Eric not allowed Hyde to indulge in everything new and exciting and _scary_?

It had taken Hyde a moment to catch his breath even though it felt like his chest had inflated.

His mouth had felt dry.

But he could do this.

"I love you too."

That was the first time Eric saw Hyde cry.

* * *

**Read and review. **

**Flames will be ignored. I personally don't care for flames nor do I ever take them seriously. There's a back button. Don't bother leaving a review if you don't like the piece. It's for a friend and I said I would and I did. **

**I'll admit I don't think I kept them in character. But this one was for you, my dear. So if you liked it, then I did my job, sweetheart. **

**~Nim**


End file.
